Interhouse 'Study' Group
by alwaysrememberthelight
Summary: It's Rapunzel's, Hiccup's, Merida's, and Jack's first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Spread throughout the four house, they meet by sheer luck on a nice October day. What they don't realize, is that their 'friendship' (if you would even call it that) isn't just arguing and copying each others' work. What they learn about themselves and each other is shocking.
1. Just Hanging Out

Rapunzel laid outside in the grass, reading a book on wizard fairytales. She hummed to herself and kicked her feet in the air.

The story she was reading was strange. It was nothing like she had heard before. It was about pot with feet.

She laughed to herself. Wizards had such weird stories. Her mother had never told her any fairytales in her 11 years of life. The only stories she had been told were about how horrible muggles were and why she would never _ever _leave the tower.

Rapunzel flipped to the next story. Someone tripped over her legs.

The girl crashed into the grass next to her.

"Sorry!" Rapunzel gasped.

"Watch your feet!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Rapunzel sat up and helped the girl up. "I am really, really sorry!"

The girl sat up and pushed her wild red hair out of her face. "It's fine. I'm not hurt or anything." She surprised herself; she never let people off the hook easily.

Rapunzel smiled. "That's good. I'm Rapunzel."

"Merida." She stuck out her hand. There was something about the girl that was just…different, besides the incredibly long hair. Rapunzel shook her hand. "I've seen you 'round before. Your a first year too, right?"

"First year Ravenclaw!" Rapunzel smiled.

Merida stood up and brushed off her clothes. She picked up her red and yellow tie from off the ground and put it over her shoulder.

Rapunzel stuffed her books into a bag. "You aren't going to wear that?"

"Ha!" Merida laughed. "You're joking, right? I hate this uniform!"

Rapunzel shrugged. "I don't know, I kind of like it. It's definitely better than making my own clothes."

Merida snorted. "You made your own clothes?"

"Yeah, it does sound kind of silly, but I made all of my dresses when I was little. My mother thought it'd be good for 'character building.'" Rapunzel laughed. "So how are you liking Hogwarts? I love it!"

"It's great, but these uniforms will drive me insane."

"They could be worse. At least they fit."

"True."

"Hey do you–-"

Someone crashed into Rapunzel.

"Oh-oh man. I am so so sorry," he stuttered.

Rapunzel picked up her bag and the books that had fallen out of it. "It's al –-"

"Watch where you're going next time!" Merida shouted, shoving the boy.

"Hey! Stop it!" He shoved her back.

Rapunzel pushed them apart. "Guys, please! I'm fine, and you guys are just going to hurt each other. There is absolutely no point in fighting." She turned to the boy. "I'm Rapunzel, and she's Merida. We're both first years."

"Hiccup. I'm a first year too. Um, Hufflepuff, obviously." Suddenly Hiccup yelled and was floating upside down. He dropped his arms over his head, and his robes hung down in his face. "And I'm upside down. Great."

Merida started laughing. Rapunzel grabbed Hiccups books from the ground and bent over and tilted her head so she was looking at Hiccup right side up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Besides hanging upside down, doing great."

"Do you know how to get down?"

"Uh, no. If I did, I already would be down."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "How we get you down?"

"Find whoever is casting the spell, I guess."

Merida stopped laughing. "We're in a school for witches and wizards, how are we supposed to find the one casting the spell?"

"Well they'd have to be close by and…you know, casting a spell or holding their wand up in the air." He shrugged. "Can you find them fast? All the blood is rushing to my head."

"You are starting to look a little red in the face," Rapunzel observed.

"Great. Now would you find whoever's casting this spell?!"  
"Right, right."

Merida and Rapunzel looked around.

"There's no one around," Rapunzel said a few minutes later.

"You're going to be stuck there for a while," Merida added.

Hiccup groaned. "Seriously?!"

Rapunzel shrugged. "We can't try to pull you down…"

"Don't bother."

"Why not?" Merida asked.

"It's a levitation spell. You can't just _pull _the levitated item down."

Merida rolled her eyes. "'You can't just _pull_ the levitated item down,'" she said, imitating Hiccup. "At the moment the levitated item is _you._"

Rapunzel tugged on a piece of her hair. "Hm…we might just have to wait it out."

"Ughhhhhh."

"Sorry, Hiccup. I don't know what else we can do."

"We could try to find something that you can sit on so you aren't hanging," Merida suggested.

"Would that work?" Rapunzel asked.

"Whoever's casting the spell can just raise me higher," Hiccup answered.

"We're trying to help you!" Merida snapped.

Rapunzel sighed. "Well, what else can we–-"

Hiccup dropped to the ground, twisting at the last moment and landing on his back instead of his face. He gasped, all the air having been knocked out of him.

Rapunzel put her hands over her mouth and Merida's eyes widened.

"Ouch."

"Oh my god! Hiccup, are you okay?" Rapunzel asked. She kneeled down next to him and touched the top of his head gently.

"Yeah, I'm alright…ish," he wheezed. He tried to sit up, but Rapunzel pushed him back down telling him to get his breath back before he stood up.

Merida smiled. "Well now your down."

Hiccup glared at her. Rapunzel pulled him to his feet.

"That's going to bruise," he muttered.

Someone started laughing.

Merida looked around. "Who's there?"

"Could they be invisible?" Rapunzel asked. Her eyes lit up with the possibility.

"There's a spell to make you invisible, but its _way _above our level of magic," Hiccup said.

"So…someone in a different year?" Merida asked.

"Maybe."

Rapunzel reached into her bag and pulled out a tube of paint. "If I knew the general area where our invisible person is, then I could throw some paint on them and it would be visible so we could see where they were. Right?"

"Yeah, I think. It makes sense. If it was put on after the spell was started, then it shouldn't turn invisible. I think," Hiccup said slowly.

"Very reassuring," Merida said.

Hiccup's robes flew over his head. "I'm guessing they're behind me," he said, his voice muffled by the robes

Rapunzel squeezed some paint behind Hiccup's head. It dropped onto the ground. She started squeezing it all over the place. Some went up and in the air and landed on something, or someone. Merida tackled them to the ground.

"Show yourself!" She punched the air, occasionally hitting the person.

"Hey! Hey hey stop!" The boy turned visible and pushed Merida off him. "Alright, STOP. I get it!"

There was blue paint in his white hair, and some on his green and silver tie.

Rapunzel helped him up.

"Holy hair."

She looked over her shoulder and laughed. "Yeah, I know." Her hair was braided down her back and almost touched the ground. "Rapunzel."

"Jack," he said rubbing his head and sighing when he noticed the paint now covering his hands. "First year, Slytherin."

"Hiccup, and thanks a lot. I always wanted to hang upside down for ten minutes."

"It wasn't ten minutes," Merida argued. "It was closer to fifteen."

Jack smirked. "What? You aren't used to being upside down? I thought constantly messing up the village during dragon invasions involved a lot hanging upside down."

Hiccup looked away. "No one is supposed to know that. And I don't hang upside down! I mean, I don't mess everything up."

"Oops," Jack said sarcastically.

Merida stared at Hiccup. "You fight dragons?! That must be so exciting!"

"Correction, I try to fight dragons. Everyone else in my village does the real fighting and killing. I just make weapons. I'm training to fight dragons during the summer." Hiccup looked through his books. "One's missing."

Rapunzel looked at the ground. "It's by your foot."

"Thanks." He picked up the book. "So if we're spilling secrets, who's next?"

Rapunzel took out a piece of parchment and started drawing on it, a habit she had when she was feeling shy or nervous. "I was raised in a tower. I wasn't allowed to leave. When I got the letter, my mother wouldn't let me go to school here…so I ran away. And when I came back three days later, she told me I could come here if I promised to stay in the tower at all other times."

"That was a rhetorical question," Hiccup muttered under his breath.

"Why?" Merida asked. "Why would you go back? And why does your mother need you in the tower?"

Rapunzel sighed. "There's a spell she uses, to keep herself young, but it needs to be done by someone who's never cut their hair…"

"Oh." Merida shuffled her feet. She hadn't planned on sharing anything, but she felt the need to after Rapunzel spilled. "I accidently turned my mom into a bear over the summer, because she wanted me to go to Beauxbatons. And then I accidently turned my three little brothers into bears too. And I almost got my mom killed when she was a bear."

"Eventful," Hiccup noted.  
They looked at Jack.

"No way I'm telling you guys my secrets."

"It's alright!" Rapunzel said. "We're all friends here!"

Hiccup started to say something then stopped. Merida whistled.

"We're all friends, right?"

"We've known each other fer less than an hour," Merida said. "I barely know you."

Rapunzel looked at her feet. "I guess I just got a little excited that I might actually have, you know, friends. Eleven years in a tower make a person kind of bad at…making friends." She smiled sadly. "It's okay though. I've gotta go to the…library." She walked back towards the castle, blinking back tears and telling herself that she'd find friends eventually.

Merida sighed.

"That could've gone better," Hiccup mumbled.

Jack loosened his tie. "If we're done here, I'm going to go."

"Wait," Merida said as he walked away.

"What," he snapped, clearly annoyed.

"We should go find Rapunzel."

Jack looked over his shoulder at her. "Why."

"She was trying to be nice, make friends, and we were pretty mean to her," Hiccup said.

"So?"

Merida rolled her eyes. "All Slytherins are the same. Let's go, Hiccup."

"Oh no. Jack is coming with us. Maybe if he just told us something about himself, we might not be in this situation right now."

She sighed. "Well he isn't going, and we're wasting time, so –- where'd Jack go?"

Hiccup looked around. "God hates me."  
"Way to keep an eye on him!"

"I wasn't supposed to be watching him!"

"Well how are we supposed to find him?! He can turn invisible!"

"I'm sorry! But it's not my fault!"

"_WHAT DO WE DO?!" _

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"  
"Let's just go to the library!"

"FINE! You were the one who said that Jack needed to come with us."  
"Well, I was wrong."

Merida stomped off to the library, with Hiccup trying to keep up with her.


	2. Classes and WorkUgh

Jack reached the library before Merida and Hiccup. As soon as they turned away, he turned invisible and ran off, leaving the arguing behind him.

He saw Rapunzel at a table by herself with a pile of books in front of her. She was reading one with a maroon cover. She bit her lip and scribbled a note on a piece of parchment she had out.

He groaned, remembering the essay he had to write for History of Magic.

Rapunzel looked up. She could've sworn that she heard someone, but there was no one around. She shrugged and went back to her book.

Jack stepped behind a bookshelf and turned visible. Hopefully, Merida and Hiccup were arguing and taking their time to get to the library. Jack wanted to be friends with Rapunzel, but spilling his secrets to strangers wasn't really his style.

He grabbed a navy book that may or may not have been on the topic of his essay and opened it. He scanned the page and found that it was about witch burnings. He slammed it shut. Not even close to the topic.

Rapunzel looked up again. This time, she was positive she heard someone close a book.

"Hello?"

Jack peeked out from behind the bookshelf. "Oh, hello."

"Jack?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"My History of Magic Essay."

"How much do you have done?"

"…How much do _you_ have done?"

Rapunzel smiled. "I'll take that as none of it."

Jack shrugged. "But seriously, how much do you have done?"

She eyed the parchment. "About an inch, inch and a half." She motioned to the chair next to her. "Sit down."

Jack sat down and tossed the book he was holding on the table.

"What's that about?" Rapunzel asked.

"Witch burnings," Jack said after a moment. It was still a touchy topic for some people, even though it had happened three hundred years ago.

"Really?" She picked up the book and scanned the first page. "Sounds interesting." She added it to her pile of books.

"Are you going to read _all _of those?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel nodded. "I wish I had enough time to read all of these books, but I don't. Too much class work. What about you? What do you like to do?"

Jack shrugged. He picked up a book and flipped through the pages. "I don't know."

She looked up. "You don't know what you like to do…?"

"I like to explore the castle I guess. Play pranks. That sort of stuff."

"Find anything interesting?" Rapunzel asked, studying her essay.

"Some passageways, a secret room, nothing really impressive."

Rapunzel's eyes lit up. "Secret passageways?"

"Found him!" Merida hissed, grabbing Hiccup and dragging him into the library. She dragged him over to the table where Rapunzel and Jack sat. "Jack," she said crossing her arms.

"Carrot top," he said, not even looking up from the random book he had open. He put his feet up on the table.

Merida frowned. "Very funny."  
Hiccup sat down next to Rapunzel. "Almost done with your essay?" he asked.

Rapunzel nodded. "You?"  
"Finished it this morning."

"I was reading."

"Was it interesting?"

"Pretty interesting. It was about magical creatures and where they come from."

"Sounds good, can I borrow it some time?"

"Sure."

Merida continued to hiss insults at Jack at the lowest volume possible.

Jack closed the book and looked up. "Oh sorry, didn't know you were there."

Merida opened her mouth, then closed it quickly. "You really are impossible."

Hiccup sighed. "Are we done here, because I have some stuff to do, so…"

"Jack hasn't apologized yet," Merida snapped.

"It's fine," Rapunzel said, "there really isn't anything to apologize for."

"Jack–-"

"She said it's fine," Jack interrupted. "Merlin's beard, calm down."

Rapunzel rolled up her parchment. "I'm going to go hole up in dorm **(?) **away from my fellow Ravenclaws. I'll see you guys later, maybe?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said.

"Sure," Merida mumbled.

Jack nodded. "I still need to tell you about the castle."  
Rapunzel smiled and nodded. She went to the tower, answered the riddle, and snuck up to the room she shared with five other girls. She drew the curtains around her bed closed and unbraided her hair. Rapunzel brushed it out for a few minutes before deciding the task was too long. She laid back on a pile of her hair and opened one of her muggle books on astronomy.

Meanwhile, Merida, Jack, and Hiccup made their way to their dorms.

Merida chatted with Astrid in their dormitories while sitting on the trunks in front of their beds.

Hiccup avoided the other Hufflepuffs and plopped himself on his bed, pulling out a sketchbook he'd made by sewing papers together. He designed new ways to capture dragons, telling himself that he'd make one that worked.

Jack sat on his bed, completely invisible. He eavesdropped on Snotlout and Ruffnut's bragging competition on who would kill more dragons when he got older.

The next day, they noticed each other in class. Jack and Merida had Potions together; Hiccup and Jack had History of Magic. Merida and Rapunzel had Transfiguration; Rapunzel and Hiccup had Defense Against the Dark Arts (which was taken just as serious, if not more serious, than it had been before Voldemort died. No one wanted young witches and wizards to be unarmed if a new enemy appear.) Rapunzel excelled at History of Magic, while Merida favored Potions. Jack and Hiccup were about equal in both Transfiguration and Flying. Merida was decent in Flying, and Rapunzel wasn't a huge fan; she spent a whole eleven years off the ground and felt that was long enough.

Rapunzel ran into Jack and Hiccup after their last class. Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway. Hiccup followed, only stopping to pick up papers that fell out of Rapunzel and Jack's books.

Merida stepped out of Defense Against the Dark Arts with Astrid just as Rapunzel and Jack ran by. Hiccup waved to them.

"Hiccup?" Astrid said, surprised.

"Hello, Astrid," Hiccup said.

"Where are they going?" Merida asked.

"No idea!" He sprinted to catch up with Jack and Rapunzel.

Merida's eyes twinkled. "Catch you later, Astrid. I have to go find out what Rapunzel and that idiot are up to."

Merida easily passed Hiccup, and almost crashed into Rapunzel when she and Jack suddenly stopped.

Hiccup caught up, breathless. Jack noticed he was still holding Rapunzel's hand and dropped it quickly; Rapunzel didn't notice.

"What is it?" she asked, staring at the statue that they stood in front of. It was a knight with his sword up, ready to fight a dragon.

"A passageway," Jack said. He reached up to pull down the visor on the knight's helmet, he stopped before he touched it and looked around.

"What?" Hiccup asked, following Jack's gaze.

"I usually am invisible when I do this," Jack said. He shrugged, pushing away thoughts of consequences, and pulled down the visor. A piece of wall just behind the knight disappeared. Jack disappeared inside, his hand motioning a moment later for the others to follow him.

One by one, they vanished into the darkness, before the secret door shut behind them.

**Hello! First off, thanks for reading, and being just that awesome. Thanks for the amazing reviews! I didn't think people would _ever_ like this! And now onto a very good question Little Chibi asked me. They're on guest, so I can't respond to them directly, but this works fine because other people who are curious can hear it (read it?) too. Or you can just skip this.**

**'Why is Jack ALWAYS in Slytherin?! He isn't that cunning, and his only ambition is to be seen. He's more of a Gryffindor, or even a Hufflepuff because of his loyalty to his sister. So WHY Slytherin?!  
****Angry rant forgotten, this is a really good story! Update soon please.' ****  
**

**First, thank you. Second, because...? Honestly, all of the characters could go into different houses, just like in Harry Potter. Jack could be in Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Merida could be in Gryffindor, Slytherin, and maybe Ravenclaw. Hiccup could be in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw. Rapunzel could be in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor. Everyone can go into three houses, and I kind of wanted them spread between the four houses. I did think about switching it up, but I decided to keep it with their first impression sort of thing and (maybe) prove some of the stereotypes wrong? Also, Jack is pretty sly and mischievous even before dying. He's always been the guy to pull a prank or a cruel trick. If he hadn't become a Guardian, we don't know how far he would've gone to be seen. But you do bring up a good point, and I will show those traits (don't worry!)**

**And XxXBlueRose23XxX (who asked for a Jackunzel moment) there you go? I mean, at the moment they're eleven, so...yeah. **

**Finally (sorry this is really really long) if you have any characters (animated movie ones) that you think should be in this, let me know! So far, I only have HTTYD characters, but I do have plans for the other Guardians, so don't say those! And thanks once again! (And sorry!)**


	3. The Shrieking Shack

Each of the four pulled out their wands and whispered lumos as the passageway became pitch black. **(Haha)**

"Why are we here again?" Hiccup asked.

"Jack promised he'd show me some of the secret passageways," Rapunzel said, whispering. She was thinking of her hair, and how if she just sang, they'd have plenty of light. But what would happen after that? Would she be a freak? Would they, people who could possibly be her friends, treat her differently? She decided against it.

With the passageway lit by the tips of their wands, they made it down the narrow hall; Jack in the lead, followed by Rapunzel, then Hiccup, with Merida in the rear.

"Where does this lead?" Merida asked, excited.

"You'll know when we get there," Jack said with a smirk no one but Rapunzel saw, "but right now we need to be really quiet."

She wondered where they could be going.

"Do you think anyone's going to notice we're gone?" Merida whispered to Hiccup.

He shrugged.

Jack whirled around. "I said be quiet!" he hissed. "Do you want us all to get caught?! The walls here are thin as paper! Right through there," he pointed to the wall to his left, "is the Potions room, and right up there," he point behind him (and in front to the others) is the Slytherin Common Room. So be quiet!"

They were silent.

Neither Hiccup, Merida, nor Rapunzel had ever seen Jack like that, even though, arguably, they had known him for a day.

Hiccup tried to figure out where they could be going. Obviously, they were in the dungeons, but where could they go from here? There was up, and there was out. He figured it was the latter.

Merida studied the walls. They were made of a crumbling stone that was covered in moss, spider webs, and dirt. She brushed a stone with the tip of her finger, and the part she touched turned to dust and fell to the floor. She wondered if the passage would collapse, then decided that it was more of an adventure with the danger of dying.

Rapunzel hummed to herself as she followed Jack. She couldn't decide if she was more terrified that excited or more excited than terrified. She just knew that she wanted to figure out where they were going as soon as possible.

Jack wasn't planning on telling them where the passageway led to any time soon. Of course, he knew, although he found the passageway the night before. That's the only reason he knew where the Slytherin Common Room was; he could hear Ruffnut and Tuffnut arguing as loudly as ever.

"Here we are," Jack whispered, a few minutes later.

"We're where?" Rapunzel whispered.

Jack raised his eyebrows and pushed on one of the stones. The wall in front of him swung open, revealing a room.

The room was dark and dirty. There were broken pieces of wood and a single bed in the corner. There was a shattered window and footprints that were several years old, but less dusty than the rest of the floor.

"What is this place?" Merida asked, still talking in a hushed voice.

"The Shrieking Shack," Jack said.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "No way."

"I thought this place was haunted," Rapunzel said.

"They haven't thought that for years," Jack said. "All the howling and shrieking that they used to hear is gone."

"How?" Hiccup asked.

"A better question," Merida said, "is why."

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, but no one is here now, and no one has been here for years."

"How do you know?" she asked.

Hiccup pointed to the footprints. "Those aren't recent."

Jack walked through the layer of dust to the other side of the room. "I wonder what happened in here…" He looked at a smashed mirror. "Something definitely happened in here..."

Rapunzel followed Jack. She stared at her broken reflection. A memory stirred, but she didn't know what it was. It faded quickly.

Jack stepped to the side to make room for Rapunzel. His foot hit something. He squatted down and lifted a dusty Sheppard's crook. He dusted it off with his robe.

Hiccup was trying to figure out what had happened all those years ago. Something _had _happened; there were signs of a struggle in the dust. He found some footprints that were older, dustier, than the ones from the struggle. And there were some strange, paw-like prints as well.

Merida hadn't been this excited in a long time. Finally! A real adventure! When she arrived at Hogwarts, she expected a lot more excitement than what she got, and she had finally stumbled upon people who were adventurous!

Rapunzel pulled her gaze away from the mirror and looked over to the dusty and broken bed. She lifted the blanket and found the bed beneath it to be relatively clean. She folded the blanket in half, and sat on the bed, examining her surroundings.

"This wouldn't be that bad if it wasn't so dusty," Hiccup said.

Jack stood up and leaned on the crook. "I guess."

Rapunzel picked up a picture from the ground and blew the dust off it.

"I wonder what haunted this place…" Merida said. "I wonder if it's still here!" Her eyes lit up.

"Doubt it," Jack said.

Rapunzel studied the picture. It was a wizard picture, the man and woman laughing. It was black and white.

"What's that?" Merida asked.

Rapunzel shrugged and handed her the picture. "No idea. I found it on the floor."

Merida sat down next to Rapunzel. She looked at the picture. "Recognize them?" She handed it to Hiccup.

He took it, shook his head, and handed it to Jack.

Jack stared at the picture. "Nope." He handed it back to Rapunzel and she put it in her robe.

"What happened in here?" Hiccup asked.

They looked over at Jack.

"I don't know," he said, a little annoyed. "I found this place the other day. Before coming to school here, I'd never even been near here. I've only ever been in Diagon Alley."

Merida rolled her eyes. "You say that like it's a bad thing. I stayed in the same village for eleven years, forced to be around the same three wizards, and each of them is awful in his own way."  
"My village fights dragons, and if you don't kill a dragon by thirteen, well that's never happened," Hiccup said. "I'll probably be the first."

"Why?" Merida asked.

"I've messed it up with dragons so many times, there is no way I'd ever be allowed to start dragon training this summer."

Rapunzel shook her head. "You're all so lucky."

"What do you mean?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I spent eleven years in a tower, remember?"

"Right…"

"You live in Diagon Alley?" Merida asked Jack. "You've never lived anywhere else?"

"Lived there my whole life," Jack said. "Well…" He stopped. Something was wrong, like there was a disturbance in the universe or something.

Merida and Hiccup didn't notice, they were waiting for Jack to finish.

Rapunzel, on the other hand, did notice. She froze, her eyes wide and her heart racing.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"What?" Jack asked. The feeling that something was wrong was still there.

"You said 'well' and just stopped talking," Merida said.

"Oh."

Rapunzel stood. "We need to go."

"Why?" Merida asked.

"It's probably getting late, and someone will notice, right?" She shot a look to Jack. She had seen him tense up.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, and I have to copy someone's essay."

Hiccup and Merida exchanged a look. They both shrugged.

"Let's go then," Merida said.


	4. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Merida and Rapunzel belong to Disney. Hiccup and Jack belong to Dreamworks. Hogwarts belongs to J. . **

**Information (such as review answers) is after story. Please read it, I need your help!**

People always say that finding good friends is hard. But for Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Jack, all it took was tripping over someone and being stubborn.

By the time Christmas rolled around, which was only about a month later, they were fairly good friends.

They all decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas for their own reasons.

Merida couldn't even handle thinking about all the parties she'd have to attend and all the fancy dresses she'd have to wear.

Hiccup knew that all of the other eleven year olds in his village were going to jump start dragon training by practicing, most likely, on each other. And then there was also his dad being disappointed by absolutely everything he did.

There was no way Rapunzel was going back into that tower until the end of the year.

And the toyshop was insane during the holidays, and going home meant responsibility, and Jack Frost and responsibility? That's a laugh.

Actually, he'd been asked to stay at Hogwarts. It was particularly busy that year, and Jack would've just gotten in the way.

Rapunzel was the only Ravenclaw staying for Christmas. So, when someone shook her awake on the morning of Christmas Eve, she freaked.

She grabbed the first thing she saw; a frying pan. (why there was a frying pan next to her bed, we'll never know)

Merida would've gotten a nasty bump on her head if she hadn't shouted, "No!"

Rapunzel put a hand to her chest. "You scared me!"  
"Sorry."

"It's fine. What time is it?"

Merida smiled. "Early."  
"Then why did you wake me up?" Rapunzel pulled off the covers and slid to the side of the bed.

"Jack showed me a passageway to inside this Tower, and then went off to get Hiccup," she said.

"He came into your room?" Rapunzel asked. "And he's still alive?"

By this time, it had been established that Merida and Jack's personalities clashed, and sometimes to the point where things started to get violent.

"I might have punched him in the gut."

Rapunzel sighed as she brushed through her hair with her fingers. "You two have to learn to get along."

Merida shrugged. "I think we're fine."

Hiccup sat up with a jolt as someone poked him awake. He glared at Jack, who was smirking at him from outside his bed nook. He sat up and pointed to the door with a sigh; **_ (help! Read below story)** had decided to stay back for Christmas too.

Jack snickered and followed Hiccup out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh, waking you up," Jack said. "What did it look like I was doing?"

Hiccup ignored the question. "Why?"

"Group meeting."

"What?"

"The group," Jack said slowly, "is having a meeting."

Hiccup didn't remember making a group, ever. He sighed. "Do you mean you, me, Merida, and Rapunzel?"

"Who else would I be talking about."

Hiccup shook his head. "Let me get changed, then we can go." He went back inside the dorm.

Jack plopped down on one of the yellow chairs by the boy's dorm. He laughed to himself, imagine Hiccup's face when he finally looking in a mirror. He knew for a fact that there was a mirror in Hiccup's dorm, it was right by the door.

Hiccup stormed out of his dorm. Jack could barely keep himself from laughing.

"Seriously?!" Hiccup shouted, pointing to his hair.

"Showing some Slytherin pride I see." Jack snorted.

Hiccup's was striped silver and green.

"I'm going to kill you," Hiccup grumbled.

Jack smirked.

"The mustache was a terrible addition," Hiccup added.

Jack shrugged. "The look was missing something."

Hiccup sighed. "We better be using a secret passageway."

"None that I know of."

Hiccup glared. "You got in here somehow."

Jack smiled mischievously. "Who says it goes both ways? Passageways can be one way things you know."

Hiccup shook his head. "I hate you."

Jack brought Hiccup to the seventh floor. Rapunzel and Merida met them there a few minutes later.

"What are we doing?" Rapunzel asked.

"What are _you_ doing?!" Merida asked Hiccup.

Hiccup had pulled the hood of his robe up over his head and wrapped almost all his face but his eyes with his Hufflepuff scarf.

"Nuffing," he said, his voice muffled.

Jack rolled his eyes and yanked the hood off and reached for the scarf.

Hiccup had wrapped his entire head with the scarf, none of his hair could be seen. He swatted Jack's hand away and pulled the hood back up.

Merida and Rapunzel exchanged a confused look.

"I don't want to know," Merida said after a minute.

**Wow! It's been a while, and I'm super sorry about that! School ended Monday, and I've been babysitting, and everything is crazy. **

**So I need some characters to use in this. Any animated characters can work, not just ones from Brave, Tangled, HTTYD, and ROTG. If you give me and name and house, that'd be super helpful! Please no OCs. I just need extra background characters and such. **

**I'mMissingTheTrain: Thank you so much! 3 Now that it's summer, I'll try to update more!**

**Hannah: "I'm with Little Chibi on this one. On one hand, I am perfectly understanding of the wanting to put each in a different house thing. On the other, slyness and cruelty aren't really Slytherin traits. They were just posed that way because really really ambitious people can get… nasty, to say the least. Though, nothing shown in Jack's memories were pranks or cruel. There was running, laughing, playing with antlers, and skating. I've watched that movie way too many times than is healthy. I know this stuff. And there ends my mini rant. It is annoying when characters fit too many Houses, though, isn't it. :P"**

**First, thanks for understanding the difficulties in trying to place these characters. They each have some much character and personality, it's really hard to do.  
For some reason, whenever someone mentions 'slyness' it's ****_always_**** a Slytherin thing. I don't know why, but it is. It might not be canon, but it's definitely fanon. Like I mentioned, we know that Jack was getting a little...desperate to be seen, and we don't know what would've happened if Jamie didn't see him. True, but...yeah. According to various HP wikis, Slytherin traits are: greatness, ambition, cunning...ness, resourcefulness, an ability to look after themselves, strive to be the best, won't desert their own to be the best (aka switch teams if they're losing, so loyalty? that's new), has strong and close friendships, a strong sense of self-preservation. Jack has some of those, but just like the HP characters (Harry in Slytherin, Hermione in Ravenclaw, Ron in Hufflepuff), he could fit into almost all the houses.  
And now I'm done with that. Sorry, that became ****_really _****long. **

**I'll try to update it this weekend or before that!**


	5. The Room of Requirement

Hiccup elbowed Jack. "Say whatever you were going to say."

Jack smirked. "That's the spirit! Follow me."

They followed Jack to the left cooridor.

"That is one ugly tapestry," Merida said, looking at a tapestry of Barnabas the Barny trying to teach trolls ballet. "Very ugly."

Rapunzel stared at it. "It's…interesting…"

Jack paced back and forth, thinking to himself.

_A proper hideout_, he thought, _one no one will be able to find, one that you could live in for days, with beds and a fire. One where you could practice magic and stay up all night. One that would be perfect for the four of us._

A door appeared in the wall opposite the tapestry. He smiled to himself.

No one else noticed, they were all too busy examining the tapestry.

Jack cleared his throat. They didn't hear. He coughed. Nothing. He rolled his eyes and said, "Okay then, bye!" He reached for the door handle.

Rapunzel turned around and her eyes widened. She tapped Merida and Hiccup on the shoulder and walked up to the door. "Was that there before?" she asked.

Jack smiled and pushed it open.

It was a large room, with beds in one corner and what seemed to be a small kitchen another. There was a fireplace on the back wall that had a large fire burning in it.

"This wasn't here before," Hiccup said. "There was no room."

Rapunzel made a noise along the lines of a squeal.

"What's up with you, Rapunzel?" Merida asked.

"This the Room of Requirement, the Come and Go Room, the Room of Hidden Things!" She gasped and glanced around. "This is amazing!"

"I'm sorry, am I missing something?"

"Really?" Hiccup asked. "The Room of Requirement? We found it?"

"Yes!" Rapunzel cried. "We have to tell everyone! No. We can't tell anyone!"

His face fell a little, but it seemed forced. "We can't?"

"No! Then everyone will use it."

"Right." Hiccup looked relieved.

She clapped her hands together. "The DA met here. The learned to make patronus's here! They hid here while Snape was headmaster." She looked up in shock. "I could be standing where Harry Potter once stood." She squealed.

Merida looked over at Hiccup. "What?"

"Dumbledore's Army met in the Room of Requirement," he said. "It wasn't this _exact_ room, but it was here."

"Do you like it?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel nodded. "This is amazing!" She threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem," he said.

She pulled away. "How did you find this place?"

"A house elf," Jack said. "I asked if he knew any good hiding spots, and he mentioned the tapestry and a hidden room. I put the pieces together."

Rapunzel looked over at Hiccup. He seemed less excited than expected. All his excitement seemed forced. "Is something wrong, Hiccup?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You don't seem very excited."

"Oh. I am. I just… It isn't as exciting as if it were the exact room that the DA practiced in, you know?"

"No," Merida said flatly.

He sighed. "I don't know, it just isn't that–"

"You found this place already, didn't you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

Jack sighed in annoyance. "Of course you did."

"You found this place and you didn't tell me?!" Rapunzel cried. She looked heartbroken.

"I just… I found it at the beginning of the year, and it took me a little while to figure out what it actually was. I'm sorry, Rapunzel."

She sighed. "It's fine. I just thought that we all told each other essentially everything."

Jack raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Some secrets were better kept secrets.

"Well I needed a workshop and–"

"Workshop?" Merida interrupted. "Why would _you _need a workshop?"

Hiccup glared. "I invent things. Things that will hopefully help me catch and kill a dragon someday."

"Key word, hopefully," Jack said with a smirk.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "The point is, I didn't want to tell anyone, because if you guys are in here, I can't go in my workshop. That's the rule of the room. If someone is using it, you can't. Unless, you're trying to get into the same room and know what you're looking for."

Merida crossed her arms. "And you know this how?"

Hiccup pulled a book out of his bag. "This. Someone left it in a trunk in the Hufflepuff dorms."

"Well, they're an idiot," Jack said. "What?" he asked when he saw their looks. "If they wrote all that stuff in that, anyone could have found out about the DE or whatever."

"DA."

"And they did get found out," Rapunzel added.

"They did?" Merida asked.

Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah, someone betrayed them and told Umbridge."

Merida fell back onto a pillow. "It's all so dramatic. It seems more like a book than real life."

"Welcome to my life," Jack muttered, thinking of home.

Rapunzel sat down next to Merida and pulled a sketchbook out of her bag. She started to draw Merida.

Hiccup looked over her shoulder. "You're good."

"Thanks," she said, concentrating.

Jack leaned against a wall. Merida looked over at him. He was pretty secretive. Out of the four, he was the one they knew the least about.

They knew that Merida was a pure blood and Hiccup was a half-blood. They knew that Rapunzel didn't know what she was, her mother never talked about her father. Jack hadn't said anything in that conversation.

When they talked about their families, Merida would talk about her three younger brothers and overprotective mother. Hiccup would mention his dad with high expectations, and Rapunzel would say something about her mother. Jack would be silent.

Jack was the mystery of the group, and Merida wasn't a huge fan of mysteries. She like adventures and having things told to her outright. Riddles drove her insane. And thus, Jack drove her crazy. She couldn't tell if he just didn't like talking about his personal life or if he was just not talking about it to annoy them all.

What Jack didn't tell them was that the reasons Merida thought of were way out of the ballpark. He didn't know his parents, but that was normal. Tons of kids at Hogwarts were orphans, that's what the second wizarding war had done, made lots of orphans. And his family…how to talk about them? It wasn't that he was embarrassed about them. Okay, he was embarrassed. And he felt that he had good reason to be embarrassed. Merlin's beard they were embarrassing.

Rapunzel finished her rough sketch and started to add in details. Merida, being completely aware that Rapunzel was drawing her, tried to stay as still as possible.

Hiccup took the book of dragons out of his bag. He had found it on his bed the day he was leaving for Hogwarts. And yes, he got the hint. As if reading about dragons would help him kill one. That's a laugh. Besides, most of the pages gave some information on the dragon and then said "extremely dangerous, kill on sight." It didn't say how to kill them, just "kill on sight."

He adjusted the scarf covering his green and silver hair. If the spell on his hair was permanent, Jack was going to die. And it didn't matter if the mustache was permanent or not. It was getting shaved off the minute that he got back to his room.

**It's been such a long time since I've updated, but I've been super busy with summer work and Camp NaNoWriMo. Thank you so much for all the support and lovely reviews~!**

**I'mMissingTheTrain: Thank you thank you thank you thank you! 3 And I'll try to update faster!**

**KeepCalmandSprint13: That is genius. *runs to find Owls of Gahoole books***

**Guest: Thank you! I will!**

**Posidena: Thanks!**

**Guest (#2): The superheroes at Hogwarts would be awesome! Thanks!**

**Cristyceci: Thank you! I totally forgot about Mavis! And I have a plan for Flynn already *evil smile* and the Onceler would be awesome too!**

**Thank you guys again! And if you've read this far, I'm just wondering, could you help me out? I've already asked a lot of you, and made you wait, so I feel a little bad, but I need some help.**

**I've been thinking about adding some superheroes as some background characters, and this is what I have:  
Spiderman - Ravenclaw (or Hufflepuff...)  
Iron Man - ?  
The Hulk - Ravenclaw  
Superman - ?  
Batman - ?  
Hawkeye - ?  
Black Widow - ?  
Thor - Gryffindor  
Loki - Slytherine  
Flash - ?  
Wonderwoman - ?**

**Any suggestions for the ? ones? And if you have any ideas for the teachers, that'd be great too!**


	6. The Night Fury

**DISCLAIMER (because I haven't written one yet):**

**HTTYD © Dreamworks and the author of the books (whose name I can't remember and can't be bothered to look up)  
ROTG © Dreamworks and the author of the books (same as above)  
Tangled © Disney  
Brave © Disney  
Hotel Transylvania © Sony Animation Studios (apparently)**

**More below!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup snuck out of his room around midnight. He used some of the tunnels Jack had shown him and made his way back to the Room of Requirement.

He paced back and forth nervously, and hurried into the room when the door appeared.

His workshop wasn't too big. There was a large table, a fire, and enough materials and tools that he could build just about anything. He carefully took apart one of his inventions, and took an armful of pieces out of the Room.

As Hiccup snuck along one of the passageways, he found himself wishing that Jack had taught him the invisibility spell he used all the time. That would make this so much easier.

Half an hour later, Hiccup had successful gotten all the pieces of his invention to the top of one of the towers. Now all he had to do was reassemble it and test it out.

Just as he had set it up and adjusted the tension, there was a loud roar. It got louder and louder, turning into an ear piercing shriek.

Hiccup jumped in surprise, but then leaned down and got ready to shoot.

"Come on, come on, come on…"

There was a flash of blue light and the roar reached an eardrum-shattering octave. A tree burst into flames and Hiccup shot.

The roar turned into what seemed like a scream.

"I hit it," Hiccup said to himself. He started laughing. "I actually hit something! It worked!" He smiled and turned to the burning tree. And suddenly all the pieces clicked.

The fire, the screeching, the blue light…

"Night fury."

Hiccup was back in bed before two and his invention was back in the Room of Requirement. He lay in bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He sighed.

A Night Fury! He hit a _Night Fury._

No one had ever killed a Night Fury. No one had even _seen _a Night Fury and lived to tell the tale. They were too fast. Too deadly. They were unnatural.

Hiccup could only imagine his Dad's reaction if he found out that his son Hiccup, the one who constantly messed up everything, killed a Night Fury.

He smiled. He'd never be made fun of again. He might make some friends. Not saying that he didn't have friends at Hogwarts, but friends in his village. Like Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astrid.

_Astrid._ Maybe this would get him a girlfriend. How great would that be?

He froze. He needed to get to the Night Fury first. He started to formulate a plan.

There were no classes and it was Christmas. No one would miss him for a little bit. Sure, his friends might, but he wouldn't be gone long. All he had to do was kill the Night Fury. And that would be easy enough.

Finally happy with his plan, he fell asleep.

He woke up a few hours later to Johnny yelling, "Awesome!" in the Common Room.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

_Right, _he thought, _it's Christmas morning. _

Hiccup got out of bed and got changed, checking the mirror quickly to make sure that Jack's hairdo was still gone.

He went down for breakfast, waving at Rapunzel, Jack, and Merida as he sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

_I wonder what we're going to do today,_ he thought, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

He sat up with a jolt, partly because he burned his tongue on the hot chocolate and partly because he suddenly remembered what happened the night before.

The Night Fury.

He shoveled some food in his mouth, gulped down the hot chocolate even though it scorched his throat, and hurried back to the Hufflepuff dorm.

Rapunzel watched Hiccup run out of the room in surprise. Merida exchanged a look with Jack, who shrugged and went back to eating. He was sure Hiccup could handle himself.

Back in the Hufflepuff dorm, Hiccup grabbed his journal and a pencil that he found worked much better for drawing out inventions than a quill and ink. Then he wrapped his scarf around his neck and changed out of his school shoes and into a pair of boots. He took the knife his dad had given him out of his trunk and attached the scabbard to his belt. He stuck his wand in his right book and stole one of Johnny's coats. Johnny has seven. He won't miss one for a little bit.

Hiccup chose one of the secret passages that led out of the castle and made his way into the snow.

He hurried along, trying to get to the forest as fast as he could. If anyone looked out a window, they would see him.

_Merlin's beard, Jack. Why won't you just teach us the invisibility spell?_

The snow wasn't deep, only an inch or two, but the wind was bitterly cold and every gust seemed to slap Hiccup in the face. He pulled his scarf up to his nose and yanked his hood up.

The Forbidden Forest was no longer just a place to get out of sight; it was also shelter from the wind. The thick pines would hopefully make up for the bare branches of all the other trees.

He stopped in front of the tree line. He halfheartedly wondered how many rules he was breaking and prayed that everything in the Forbidden Forest was hibernating.

Nearly half an hour after he had entered the forest, Hiccup still hadn't found the Night Fury, or any trace of it.

"Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me! I managed to lose an entire dragon!" he muttered to himself, kicking the base of a tree. The snow on the branches fell, most of it landing on his head.

Sighing, he shook his head and tried to brush the snow off his hood. He looked around, thinking about turning back, when something caught his eye.

A tree ripped in half down the center. He stared for a minute before looking around again and spotting something else.

One tree with half of its branches broken and littered in the snow.

Hiccup picked up on of the branches and looked around. He noticed more and more trees with broken branches and smiled. He had found the trail to the Night Fury.

Back in the castle, Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack sat in the Room of Requirement. Rapunzel warmed her hands by the fire while Merida and Jack talked.

"Do you know where Hiccup went?" Rapunzel asked when there was a break in the conversation.

"No idea," Merida said.

Jack shrugged. "I'm sure he's fine. He's probably in his dorm room inventing things or something."

Hiccup followed the trail to a small clearing. Everything was covered in snow, except for one line, where it looked like something had slid through the snow. His eyes followed the trail, and rested on the dragon. He gasped and hid behind a tree before peaking out.

The dragon lay in the snow. His scales were black as night and his eyes were shut. He was still tangled up in the rope from Hiccup's invention.

Hiccup hid behind a large rock. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out the knife and held it in front of his face, trying to muster up the courage to kill the Night Fury.

He slowly edged around the rock.

"Oh wow," he whispered, standing in front of the dragon. "I– I…I did it! This fixes everything! Yes!" he yelled. He put his foot on the dragon. "I have brought down this might beast–!"

The dragon made a noise that was a mix of a groan and a roar. Hiccup jumped back and leaned against the rock.

Taking a deep breath, he walked back towards the dragon, pointing the knife at it. He inched forward slowly.

The dragon opened its eyes, which were slits, like a cat.

Hiccup looked into the dragon's eye and wavered. He shook the thought away. "I'll kill you dragon," he said. "I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a dragon hunter… I am a dragon hunter!"

The dragon groaned.

Hiccup held the knife up above his head and shut his eyes, ready to stab the dragon. He opened his eyes and looked into the dragon's eyes again. He tensed and shut his eyes tightly, raising the knife even higher.

The dragon made a noise of defeat and laid his head in the snow.

Hiccup clenched his teeth, trying to convince himself to kill the dragon. He told himself to do it. He had to do it.

But he couldn't.

He dropped his arms onto his head. After a moment, he lowered his arms and stared at the knife. He looked back towards the dragon and studied the ropes.

"I did this," he said, turning away, ready to walk back to the castle. He stopped and looked back to the dragon. The dragon would freeze or starve to death if he left it like this, wrapped up in rope and unable to move. He sighed, hating himself.

The dragon's eyes opened suddenly as it heard the sound of the ropes being cut.

Hiccup kneeled in the snow at the dragon's side, cutting the ropes one by one.

When the dragon was free, he leaped at Hiccup, pinning him against the boulder.

Hiccup gasped, waiting for the end.

The dragon seemed to glare at him, his catlike eyes studying the wizard. He leaned up on his back legs, ready to strike, and roared in Hiccup's face before flying off. The dragon teetered and disappeared.

Hiccup gasped for breath and sat up. The dragon roared. Hiccup scrambled to his feet and tried to make his way back to the castle.

"Ahahah." He fell face first into the snow.

* * *

**This was like, four pages long in word, and now it seems really short. *sigh* Oh well.**

**Anyway, it's been a long time! Again! I really have no excuse, so I sat down today and wrote nonstop. Sorry it's a little Hiccup-centric, but this is pretty important to...everything. **

**Honestly, it took me a long time because of summer work (blah) and the fact that it took me a really long time to figure out how to make this work and now it's basically the HTTYD movie. Oops. **

**I'll try to start writing the next part as soon as I finish this, but I wanted to thank all of you for following and reviewing despite the fact that I'm so bad about updating! It really means a lot! **

**live laugh play music: Thank you so much! I'll try to update more often, but highschool starts in a little more than a week (help me!). Hopefully once I get into the swing of things I can start updating more consistently. **


End file.
